There is a proposed technology for detecting whether a displayed product is picked up from captured images. For example, there is a technology in which identifying information on each product is stored in association with the position of display of each product, the motion of a hand of a customer is monitored from captured images and, when it is recognized that a product is picked up, the picked-up product is specified from the position from which the product is picked up.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-171240
In the related technology, however, products are stored in advance in association with positions of display and therefore when, for example, a customer temporarily holds a product and thus the position of the product changes, it is not possible to detect that the product is picked up.